Open Sky
by Genesic
Summary: Taichi always loved the open sky. Taiora, One-Shot. Please enjoy.


I do not own Digimon, nor any of it's characters. But one day.... I will, and then the world will slowly fall into my clutches.

I don't know if this is even really rated T, it's just to be safe.

* * *

Tai always loved the open sky.

It was so free up there. No obstacles blocking your way, no problems to worry about, nothing but beautiful blue as far as the eye could see. Something about the sky could always fill people with wonder and amazement, but everybody always knew that humans lived on earth, below the sky.

But Tai merely laughed whenever he heard people mention things like this. He would shake his head, and smile to himself, a pleasant secret that nobody else had figured out.

People were always mystified at how a person could always remain so positive and upbeat as him. No matter what obstacles he faced( be it grades, cleaning his room, or even the occasional deadly monster), he could always find a way to smile through it.

People always found themselves drawn to him. His positive and caring attitude a magnet for friends. He was one of the most popular kids in school, yet he was always confused as to why.

In the soccer field, he was a legend. People swore he could take on other teams by himself. He would just laugh and strike a pose playfully.

He always had time for his friends too. He would listen to their problems, and was always willing to help with them. His friends looked to him as a leader, the glue of the group.

Truly, Tai seemed different from other people. But he thought himself just like everybody else, just one small difference.

He could reach the sky.

--

"Tai you're going to be late for school!" Kari, Tai's younger sister, shouted from the doorway. She sighed before opening the door to exit.

"OhmanI'mgonnabelateseeyoulater!" Tai shouted, practically spinning Kari from the speed he ran out the door.

"Seriously." Kari frowned, staring down at the ground.

"Have a good day at school Kari!" Tai shouted, running back to give Kari's hair a quick ruffle before dashing back out the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He shouted from the streets below their apartment, earning the stares of many people.

Kari couldn't help but give a small laugh, straightening her hair back out. "Seriously."

--

"Hey Tai, hurricane outside?" Tai's close friend Matt asked, staring at Tai's windblown hair.

"Funny Matt, never heard that one before." Tai playfully punched Matt in the arm. "So... have you talked to Sora again yet?" He asked carefully, walking on eggshells would be a good expression for his tone.

Matt sighed, playing with a lock of his golden hair. "Not really, ever since we broke up, things just feel so strained between us."

"But it was consensual." Tai pointed out.

"Yeah... but things like that still just feel weird." Matt sighed again.

"Don't worry about it." Tai smiled. "I'll patch things up between you guys if it's the last thing I do."

"Thanks man, you're a true friend." Matt pounded his fist against Tai.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tai laughed.

"Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Ishida, If you're done talking, would you mind if the rest of us started class?" The teacher asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Be my guest." Tai laughed, before shrinking under the teacher's gaze.

--

Next class was science, mainly consisting of Tai and Matt sneaking looks at their brainy friend(Izzy)'s paper, and then it was time for lunch.

"And so this guy just says "Be my guest."." Matt laughs, clapping a hand on Tai's shoulder.

Everybody shares a good laugh, Tai's antics a source of never-ending amusement.

"That's just like you Tai." Tai's friend Sora laughs, her beautiful red hair bouncing with each laugh.

"Well he asked me a question. So the only polite thing to do was answer." Tai laughs, giving a radiant smirk, but he notices the uneasiness between Matt and Sora. "Come on guys." He puts a hand on both their shoulders. "You two look stiffer than that teacher himself." He gives an over exaggerated laugh.

And sure enough, Sora and Matt begin to laugh with him, unable to resist the contagious mirth.

Lunch ends soon after, but before Tai goes back to class, Sora catches up with him.

"Hey Taichi?" She asks, using his full name out of nervousness. She holds her hands together uncomfortably.

"Yeah Sor?" He asks, using a pet name in response.

"Thanks for taking away the tension." She puts her arms around him in a large hug.

"No problem Sor." He hugs back, a bright smile on his face. "You've got a game today right?" He asks, referring to her tennis match.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can win this one. This person's been practicing tennis for way longer than I have." She sighs.

"Don't worry, just have fun. And if you win, you win. And if you lose, you lose. Stop killing yourself over it." He laughs, and ruffles her hair. "And I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Thanks Taichi." She gives him one last squeeze before running off.

--

School ends without anymore events, and the tennis match soon begins. Tai watches Sora give it her best, but she ends up losing by a very slim margin. Soon everybody else leaves, just as a heavy rain begins.

"I lost." Sora says to herself, staring at the ground, as the rain pours around her. She furiously blinks away tears, remembering what Tai had told her. Then she notices Tai right in front of her, shoulders shaking, head down. "Tai?" She asks, eyes full of fear, the game forgotten.

"She...She..." Tai spits out. "She hit herself in the face with the racket!" He bursts out laughing, falling to the ground and rolling.

"She what?" Sora asks, now concerned for her friend's sanity.

"In the very last part!" Tai coughs out. "She swung to hard, and nailed herself in the face!" Tai laughed again. "You-You should have seen it! Her face looked like a tic-tac-toe board!" He slowly stands up, still laughing.

"That's terrible!" Sora gasps, initially shocked at how Tai could be so cruel. But soon enough, she feels the laughter spread throughout her too, and she's suddenly laughing right beside Tai. "A tic-tac-toe board!" She splutters out.

"I know!" Tai splutters back.

The two laugh for ten minutes straight, finally putting their heads against each other to keep from falling with laughter.

Sora finally manages to calm herself down, staring at Tai's bright-brown eyes. "Thanks Tai." She smiles. "You really cheered me up."

"It's nothing, I had fun too." Tai smiles back at her.

And before either of them know what's happening, they're kissing each other. Deep and powerful kisses, fire from their very souls.

Sora sigh, deeply content, staring into Tai's eyes again. "How do you do it?" She asks, looking into his eyes for the answer.

"Huh? How do I do what?" Tai asks dreamily, dumbstruck from just moments earlier.

"Be so happy and positive all the time. How?" Sora asks curiously.

"It's really simple Sor." He smiles at her, looking deep into her eyes, before kissing her again.

"_I can see the sky in your eyes."_

_

* * *

  
_

Wow, this one came out of nowhere. I hope it's okay. The T rating is just because I was afraid that "Soul-Kissing" line could be mis-interpreted, better safe than sorry!

I've never really written a one-shot like this before. But I was just suddenly struck by inspiration for it. The inspiration really was nothing more than the sky itself, it's very rainy during winter where I live, and I'm starting to miss that deep blue. But enough about me, let's get back to the story.

I'm not certain if this story is particularly good, but I really enjoyed writing it. Taiora is my favorite Digimon couple, and as long as it has fans, I believe it has truly happened(I'm so friggin corny!).

I want to write a full-length Taiora sometime, but I'm not sure if I'd be particularly good at it, it'd be awfully mushy, and have a lot of cliches. But if you think I should at least try, please review. Then again, I love Taiora enough to **force** me to come back and write one eventually, I'm just not sure when.

Thanks for taking the time to read this story, if you enjoyed it, then please drop in a quick review. With any luck(or support) I'll be seeing you all again very soon.


End file.
